


I Will Love You for A Thousand Years

by GythaOgg



Series: Cornucopia, SC [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Madison and Michaela are back together and Madison is finally ready to get married, but she needs to find the perfect way to propose. She drags her best friend Jess Moore into her scheme, and Jess drags Sam, who drags Dean, who drags Cas . . . Romantic fluff ensues.*No smut in this one. Rated M only for reference to a threesome.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart) / original female character
Series: Cornucopia, SC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310612
Kudos: 11





	I Will Love You for A Thousand Years

As Sam and Jess spend more time together, Sam meets a lot more people in town, and gets slowly pulled into Jess’s social circle. It’s a large circle; the mermaid is friends with all different kinds of people, though many of them are female. This is fine with Sam, as he’s always enjoyed hanging out with women, despite spending most of his life around men.

One of Jess’s best friends is Madison, the werewolf Accountant. She and Sam get along remarkably well right away, and now that she and Michaela Kallos are finally, officially back together, Sam and Jess start going on double-dates with them. Michaela and Castiel are also friends, so sometimes they even do group dates with Dean and Cas.

A few months into their relationship, Sam realizes that Jess is spending a lot more time with Madison. Date nights are sometimes interrupted by ‘emergency’ phone calls, and Jess is often glued to her phone, texting back and forth with the werewolf. Sam is a little concerned, but he doesn’t ask.

Two weeks later, Jess and Madison show up unexpectedly at Sam’s house, on his day off. They announce that he’s being conscripted. “I hope you weren’t doing anything today, ‘cause I think we’re gonna be here a while,” Madison huffs. The women push past Sam into the living room and immediately start pacing, pulling out notebooks, a tablet, and Jess’s cell phone.

“We’ve been trying to do it ourselves, but now we’re stuck and we need help, so consider yourself drafted, Sam.” Jess explains in a rush. Except that’s no explanation at all, and Sam is still totally baffled as to what they’re doing there!

“Drafted into what?” he asks, starting to worry, “Is this a hunting thing? Is somebody in danger?”. At that, the girls both stop and turn towards him abruptly. They look at him like they just caught him eating newspaper.

“Huh? No, why would anyone be in danger? This is a romantic mission, Sam!” Jess exclaims, as if this should be perfectly obvious and Sam should get with the program already.

That . . . is not the direction he was expecting this to go. Sam quickly tries to recalibrate to the new information, and though he’s still confused, now he’s not sure whether to be panicked or excited. He licks his lips, wide eyes darting back and forth between Jess and Madison.

“Oh. Ummm. Wow. Is, uhh, is this…?” he stammers. “Look, I’m not saying no, but I thought . . . Just . . . uhhh . . . shouldn’t we maybe talk about this first? I mean, are you sure Michaela . . .?”

Madison raises one hand to stop him. “Of course I’m sure! Wait – why?” Her expression flips from impatient to alarmed, eyes bulging. “You don’t think she’ll say yes?!?” The woman spins towards Jessandriel, brown hair flying. “Jess, she’ll say yes, right? She HAS to say yes!” Jess takes Madison’s hand and looks placatingly at her friend. She opens her mouth to speak, but Sam beats her to it.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . if you’re not sure Michaela’s OK with this, then no way. I’m out. I am NOT pissing off another god. Not again.”

Now it’s Jess’s turn to look alarmed. “Wait – what? Even if she didn’t say yes (which she WILL, Maddie!), why would Michaela be pissed?” There’s a moment where Jessandriel looks off into space, and then her blue eyes narrow as they return to Sam’s face. “What exactly do you think we’re talking about here, Samuel?”

It’s rapidly becoming clear to Sam that he’s reading this all wrong. “Uhh, I don’t . . . ummm. You said you needed my help, that it was romantic . . . I mean . . . “. He trails off as Jess begins to look more and more amused.

“Oh, sweetie,” Jess begins, clearly trying not to laugh at him. “No. We’re not dragging you into a threesome here.” She steps close enough to run her palm down Sam’s face, gently mocking him. “Sorry, Sam.”

There’s a snort from his left, and Madison cracks up. “Oh noooo.” She glances up at Sam’s embarrassed face and arched eyebrows, and immediately softens her tone. “No offense, Sam. I’m sure you’re _amazing_ , but I’m literally dating the goddess of beauty, love, and sex. I think she’s got you beat.” She shrugs. “Besides, Jess isn’t the sharing type,” she says, winking as she turns away.

Sam is so mortified that he’s tempted to make a lame excuse and leave, but it’s his house. Instead, he clears his throat and addresses the carpet. “Soooo, what exactly are we talking about, then?”

“I’m asking Michaela to marry me!” Madison’s voice suddenly sounds anguished, which doesn’t make much sense to Sam. He forgets to be embarrassed, and stares at Madison in bewilderment.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” he finally asks.

Madison is chewing on her fingernail. “Yeah, if I could decide how the hell to do it!” She stops chewing and glances over at Jess. “And IF she says yes!”

Jess throws her head back and groans at the ceiling. “She’s GONNA say yes, Maddie. For fuck’s sake, she’s gonna saaay yeeeeessss.” She levels a glare at Sam. “We’ve been trying to decide on the perfect proposal idea for weeks, and we’re stuck. ONE of us is slowly losing her mind in the process. We need a fresh pair of eyes.”

“Ahhhh,” Sam nods. “That’s what all the emergency phone calls and 2000 text messages were about?” Jess and Madison nod in unison, looking tired. Sam lets out a relieved sigh and claps his hands together. “OK, I’m in. What d’ya got?”

Jess and Madison collapse on the couch, cell phone, tablet and notebooks in hand. Jess pats the seat next to her until Sam sits down, and they spread out several pages of notes on his lap. There are at least 20 proposal ideas written out, some in Jess’s handwriting, and more in a neater script, which must be Madison’s. Some of the ideas are scratched out, some circled or highlighted (or circled AND highlighted), and some have tiny notes and lists written in the margins. The first page that Sam looks at includes:

***Elaborate scavenger hunt**

***Spell out “Will You Marry Me?” with seashells on the beach**

***Tie a ring to a dog collar, then Turn and cuddle w/Michaela**

***Commission a painting of Maddie proposing**

***Trivia Night (custom questions)**

***Tell her I found the perfect Halloween costume, then model it for her (wedding gown)**

***Get someone to set up an illusion of stars in the sky, spelling out “Will You Marry Me?”**

***Custom crossword in a fake newspaper**

***Set up old-fashioned Greek altar w/offerings, incl. open ring box shaped like a golden apple**

Five of these are circled, four highlighted, and three are both circled AND highlighted. Jess hands him the iPad, which is open to a photo of an altar with a golden apple on it, along with roses, seashells, a dove, and a dolphin figurine.

“So, this is what the altar idea would kind of look like. I think all the rest of these are pretty self-explanatory,” she says.

Sam looks at the list and back at the photo, then over at Madison. “Hmm. I don’t really like this one. No offense, Maddie.” The werewolf doesn’t seem to mind, just quirks one corner of her mouth.

“It’s OK, I’m on the fence about it myself. It’s supposed to be a nod to tradition, an altar to Aphrodite, dead dove and all that. But we’re really not that traditional. Plus, Jess thinks it sets a bad precedent, like I’m a supplicant or something.”

Sam nods sympathetically. “Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing. You don’t wanna start out with something that implies you worship her, ya know? I mean, unless that’s your thing! I’m not judging!”

Madison snorts again, shaking her head emphatically. “No, it’s really not. I mean, yeah she’s a goddess, but we’re on pretty even footing, relationship-wise. I love her more than anything, but I don’t worship her. I’m pretty sure that’s one of the reasons we work so well together; there’s no power plays with either of us. She’s immortal, so she’s not afraid of me, even on a full moon. And I honestly don’t care what she looks like, which is something I don’t think she’s ever had before. When we split up, it was because she wanted to get married, and I wasn’t ready. She told me no one had ever rejected her, not in 4000 years, and she really respected that, even if it meant we weren’t together. So now I’m ready, but I have to find the perfect way to ask her. She’s been married 23 times, Sam; 8 times to other gods. I can’t just toss a ring in her champagne glass. This has gotta be good! Personal. Romantic!” 

Jess jumps in to say, “We’ve got it narrowed down to three, I think: Trivia Night, a custom crossword puzzle, or wedding-dress-as-Halloween-costume.”

Sam nods in consideration, then turns his body sideways on the couch, to face the women. “OK, so sell me on them. Why are they your top three? What makes them perfect?”

Jess glances at Madison before launching into her explanation. “So, Trivia Night is something they’ve been doing for years, and a lot of their friends play, so they’d be surrounded by people they love. And it’s totally original, Michaela would never see it coming. Plus, I know Garth would be down to help. He loves romantic gestures.” Michaela nods.

“Definitely points for originality. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of proposing via trivia question before,” Sam begins. “But isn’t Garth, ummm . . . he kinda wears his heart on his sleeve? Is he gonna be able to keep his mouth shut?” The girls are both quiet for a minute, Jess biting her lip and Maddie frowning, before they look at each other, resigned.

“That’s true. I love Garth, but he’s so sappy, he might blow it. At the very least, he’d run the whole Trivia Night with a shit-eating grin on his face, and that would be awfully suspicious.” Madison finally admits.

Sam waves his hands in a so-so gesture. “OK, so maybe Trivia is a plan B. Not off the table, but not first choice. Tell me about crossword puzzles.”

Madison perks up a little at that. “Oh! So, we do crossword puzzles every Sunday morning. We wake up and make coffee, cuddle up in our bathrobes and do crosswords together for a couple of hours. It’s pretty much been our thing for as long as we’ve been together.”

“That’s adorable! I like that one. It’s personal, it’s sweet, it’s unique,” Sam replied, with big, puppy eyes. “Would you be able to write a whole crossword yourself?” Madison grimaced, so Sam pushed on. “If not, I’m sure we can come up with something. Worst case scenario, you can probably pay someone to do it online.” Once he registered the werewolf’s relief, he continued. “Alright, so what’s #3? Halloween?”

Jess clapped her hands together and sat up straighter. “This is my favorite! It’s perfect! Tell him, Maddie!”

Madison smiled apologetically at Sam. “OK, I know this seems super early, but trust me, folks in this town start planning for Halloween WAY in advance. Ruby starts raiding Pinterest in January. I’m pretty sure Kelly Boyce starts on November 1st.” Madison keeps talking, pretending not to notice the mild horror on Sam’s face. “Also, our first date was the Halloween party, 6 years ago, and we always do couples’ costumes (except for last year, obviously). So, totally meaningful. I figured we could all start brainstorming ideas for Halloween costumes, whenever we’re around Michaela, to lay the groundwork. After a while, I could tell Michaela that I found the perfect costume and I want to show her. And then I come out in a wedding gown. Tah dah!” she finishes with jazz hands and raised eyebrows.

Jess is sort of bouncing in her seat on the couch. “Isn’t it cute? Halloween is such a big deal here, and it’s their anniversary, so it’s sentimental. And she’d look GORGEOUS in a wedding gown. Michaela will be blown away!”

Sam still appears skeptical. “It IS very romantic, especially if Halloween was your first date. But this is gonna be THE dress, right? Your actual wedding dress? Isn’t there some kind of rule about not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding? Bad luck or something?” This gets two very flat looks from the women on his couch.

“That’s your objection, Sam? An old wives tale?” Jess scowls at him.

“Sweetie, that’s a dumb superstition left over from arranged marriages. The groom wasn’t supposed to see the bride until the ceremony, in case she was wasn’t pretty enough, and he decided to call off the wedding at the last minute.” Madison adds, in a flat voice. “Not really an issue here.” Sam nodded again.

“You’re right, that’s dumb. I can’t believe I didn’t know that, actually. In that case, I think the dress is a great idea! I vote for the Halloween costume.” This earned him a squeal and a hug from Jess. They both turn to Madison, expectantly. “Well, you’re the deciding vote, Madison. 1, 2 or 3?”

The werewolf is already getting a little misty-eyed. “Three,” she says softly. “Looks like we’re going dress shopping, Jess.”

Sam has seen a lot of emotions in people over the years, especially as a hunter. He’s witnessed fear, relief, sorrow, suspicion, anger, and hope. But it tends to be one clear emotion. Right now, Jess and Madison are cooing, laughing, and crying all at the same time, and Sam can’t quite wrap his head around that.

That morning is only the beginning of Sam’s involvement in Madison’s proposal plan. In fact, Dean and Cas get dragged into it, as well. They’re asked to vote on photos of dresses, locations for the big reveal, and engagement rings. Oddly, Dean is overcome with bashful blushing several times throughout the process, especially planning for the rings, and Cas wonders if it’s too soon to start thinking about their future. 

Turns out Madison is not a big fan of dress shopping, no matter how giddy Jess is about it. There’s also the problem of coming up with believable excuses for multiple trips to bridal shops, so Dean and Cas start running interference. They take turns inviting Michaela out for coffee, lunch, or dessert, asking her advice on relationship issues, date ideas, and sex. Dean finds it embarrassing, until he realizes how much information the goddess has at her disposal, and how helpful she can be. Then he starts looking forward to it. 

Soon enough, their little committee has most of the details nailed down: the location (Madison’s house), the date (Friday, April 5), and even the ring. After studying dozens of website photos and making several visits to jewelers, Madison had finally picked a delicate, yellow gold band decorated with small diamonds, and a setting shaped like a rose, with a white pearl in the center. Now they just had to find a dress and get it altered in time for the proposal, which was apparently easier said than done.

The girls search for The Dress for weeks. They go to Charleston, Charlotte, and Myrtle Beach. Boutique after boutique, style after style, lace, satin, and silk. With each successive visit, Madison is more and more done with this whole process. And then, a week after Valentine’s Day, in a lovely little shop in Myrtle Beach, she steps into the 9th gown of the day. Barely even looking at it, she waits for Jess to zip her up, grumbling, and turns around to look in the mirror.

There’s no question; this is The Dress. It’s a modified A-line gown in eggshell-white chiffon, with soft, flowy straps that drape down an open back, trailing into a column of long, fluid ruffles down the back of the skirt. It’s much more feminine than most of the dresses the accountant has been considering and she’s surprised she likes it so much. She normally lives in yoga pants or jeans, and when she absolutely has to dress up, it’s usually a suit, or a tight, sexy dress in a vibrant color. This is . . . gentle. Pretty. It’s also surprisingly light and comfortable, which has become increasingly important to Madison, after trying on dozens of constricting lace dresses and heavy, beadwork gowns. She turns left and right in the mirror and realizes that there’s no commentary coming from the corner of the dressing room. Jess has had a vocal opinion of every single dress they’ve looked at, so far. She looks over her shoulder at her best friend.

“Well? Come on, Ceviché, what d’ya think?” she prompts.

Jess’s eyes are wide, her hand covering her mouth, and she doesn’t even acknowledge the teasing nickname. Her voice comes out hushed. “Maddie, it’s beautiful. You look . . . ethereal.”

Madison can’t help but agree. She’s never been particularly sappy, but she’s definitely having feelings about this dress. OK, she’s had _feelings_ about several of the dresses she’s tried on, but those were more along the lines of frustration, disappointment, and anger. This time, it’s more like contented relief, like she’s finally arrived home after a long trip. Now, all she has to do is ask the goddess of love to marry her. Piece of cake!

After one very long month of fittings, anxiety, and impatience, April 5th is finally here. Madison has been texting Michaela all day about the ‘perfect costume’ she’s come up with. She’s so distracted at dinner that she hardly eats, and as soon as they come home, she goes straight to her bedroom to change into The Costume.

This is it. She’s as ready as she’s ever going to be. The dress fits, her hair looks good, and she isn’t hyperventilating. Madison takes a deep breath, chanting silently to herself, _she’s gonna say yes, she’s gonna say yes, she’s gonna say yes._ She takes one last look in the mirror, holds up the hem of her gown, and steps out of her walk-in closet.

“OK, come look!” she calls out. She flexes her toes against the floor, over and over. Left toes, right toes, both feet.

Instead of delicate footsteps, she hears Michaela’s voice from the living room. “Can’t you come out here, Dr. Sexy’s gonna start any minute!”

The werewolf rolls her eyes. _Damn Dean Winchester for getting Michaela hooked that ridiculous show._ “Just come look!”

“OK, OK . . . “

Finally she hears Michaela’s bare feet tapping down the tiles in the hallway. When she walks in and spots Madison, she squeaks. It’s not a graceful ooh!, or a ladylike gasp. The goddess of beauty stops dead in her tracks, her perfect, pink mouth drops open, and she squeaks. _Like a dog toy_ , Madison thinks, absently.

She gives Michaela about five seconds, then drops carefully to one knee, opening the red velvet ring box in her hand.

“Michaela Kallos, my lady Aphrodite, ruler of love and beauty. If anyone knows the truth of my heart, it’s you. This year away from you was the hardest year of my life, and I don’t ever want to repeat it. You are the love of my long, crazy life. I want to wake up next to you every morning, tomorrow and in a thousand years, messy hair, morning breath and all. You will always be the most beautiful thing in the world to me, no matter what you look like, and I will always come when you call. Will you marry me?”

Michaela cries. And cries. She nods, sobbing, “yes! By all the seas, yes!”. She wraps her arms around Madison’s neck, burying her face in her hair and laughing through the tears. It takes a good five minutes, but eventually she pulls it together enough to remember there’s a ring waiting for her.

Michaela sits up and wipes her eyes, smearing her eyeliner, then reaches out with both hands, wiggling her fingers. “Let me see! Let me see!“ Laughing, Maddie pulls Michaela’s left hand into her lap, and slides the ring onto her finger. The goddess brings her hand closer to her face, cradling it with her right hand and already starting to tear up again.

“It’s perfect, agapi mou*! You’re perfect. And you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress! Wait, is that the real dress? I’m going to marry you in that beautiful dress? I’m going to marry you! We’re getting married!”

Michaela gushes and swoons and cries for almost an hour, stopping to kiss Madison breathless every few minutes. She takes far too many photos of her left hand, and of Madison holding out the ring, and of the two of them grinning ear to ear. Once they’ve both calmed down a bit, Madison takes just one selfie of the two of them kissing, with Michaela’s beringed hand in the foreground, and sends it to Jess, Sam, Cas, and Dean. Both women get a flurry of congratulatory texts from the group, but by then, the happy couple is otherwise occupied, and no one gets a reply until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> *agapi mou = my love (Greek)


End file.
